


Bag

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [16]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nervousness, SePTXCC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Mitch is a little nervous.





	Bag

“Do you have everything?” Mitch asks as he resituates the garment bags in his arms for probably the fifth time in the last few minutes. The plastic keeps slipping, no matter how he holds it. Scott swings the last suitcase into the trunk of the car and slams the door closed.

“I have everything,” Scott confirms. He has the patience of a saint. It’s not the first time Mitch has asked, not even close.

“Did you get my toiletries bag out of the bathroom?”

“I got everything.”

Mitch hefts the garment bags up higher in his arms. “What about the shoes, you had them under the bed—”

“The room is empty, I promise,” Scott replies.

“We’re not coming back here, so I just…”

“It’s okay. I got everything, baby, I promise. C’mon, we’re gonna be late. Why didn’t you put those in the car?”

“I didn’t want them to get wrinkled in the backseat. I don’t know if there’s a steamer at the church.”

“Mitchy, there’s going to be a steamer, it’s fine,” Scott tells him in an overly soothing voice. Mitch must be losing it if Scott’s breaking out that voice to calm him down.

“I’m sorry I’m being crazy,” he mumbles as he passes Scott the two garment bags.

Scott hangs both suits and turns back to Mitch, pulls him into a tight embrace. “You’re not being crazy,” he says, rubbing Mitch’s back with his hands flat and comforting. “You’re just nervous. It’s fine.”

“I just want everything to go smoothly.”

Scott presses a quick kiss to Mitch’s temple. “A couple hours at the church, a couple hours of socializing, then we’re off to Tahiti and we can both relax, okay? Just a few more hours and one long-ass plane ride.”

Mitch yanks out of Scott’s arms with a gasp. “You got my bathing suit out of the bathroom, right? It was hanging in the shower.”

“I got it all,” Scott assures him. “And it’s not like you’re gonna need a bathing suit where we’re going, anyway.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
